1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for printing both sides of a paper in a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional electrophotographic printer, such as a laser printer or a photocopying machine, a desired image is printed on one side of a paper in a printing unit, and then the printed paper is output externally therefrom. Thus, the output paper must be reversed and resupplied to the printer by a user in order to print images on both sides of the paper.